


Addicted to Perfection

by Fanficxoverlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, No Bella Swan, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficxoverlady/pseuds/Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Hermione had vowed she would not succumb to any vice the way Ron and Harry had after the war. That was before she met Emmett Cullen though.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Addicted to Perfection

AN: So for those who aren’t aware I am currently in the process of purchasing a new home with my husband and do not have my desktop or my notes on my current stories with me. As soon as we are more settled in I will pick back up on my other stories but for now, just expect short stories like these or one-shots from me until I can get to my desktop and upload chapters for my longer works again.

Chapter 1

…

Hermione knew there would be mental repercussions once the war ended.

She had seen too much, lost too many for it to have not left scars both physical and mental ones.

Her sweet friend Harry had done what he always did throw himself headfirst into the first idea that popped into his head and used all of his time and energy towards that project. His auror training consumed his every waking hour and he and Ginny had called things off more times than she could remember before they found their way back to each other again, only to be left completing the circle once more.

Ron and she had tried so hard to make the relationship work but her ambitious and she could admit to herself cut-throat persona left them both resentful for not fitting into the preconceived roles they had envisioned for their perfect spouse in their youths. The drinking started just a few weeks after they had made it official to their friends and Ron’s family. She had called it quits for the both of them when she walked in on him and an unknown witch asleep in their shared flat not even able to recall the events or the witch he had laid with behind her back.

It was a bit ironic when she met someone and fallen to his charms in a muggle London pub. The real kicker was she recognized him instantly for what he was but like a moth to the flame, she found herself staring at the man for most of the night. She wondered briefly what colour his eyes had been when he was human. His pale skin did not allow her imagination to picture him any differently than what laid before her eyes now.

”What’s a pretty thing like you doing so far away from the party?”

His voice should have been illegal the sensual growl escaping between his lips caused a spike of arousal to warm hers.

She watched fascinated as his eyes changed from a deep crimson to a charcoal black almost instantly as he took a breath.

”Want to get out of here?”

”Depends on if you plan to bleed me dry or not I suppose.” she returned a bit more breathlessly than she would ever admit out loud.

”How do you know?”

”No offence but you are a bit obvious for a trained witch or wizard.”

”No offence but those don’t exist.” He returned almost as if he was shocked it amused her more than she expected and with a flourish under the table and an almost unnoticeable shift in the air the noise from the overpopulated pub was washed away.

”Werewolves and vampires aren’t the only powerful beings in the world. We can talk freely now that I’ve cast the ’Muffliato’ charm. If I may, what is an American vampire doing here?”

”Needed a change of pace. The coven that adopted me was a bit too extreme.”

”Vegetarians, then?” at his shocked look she elaborated a bit on her knowledge, ”When vampires create relationships they’re usually permanent whether it be familial or marital in nature. I’d wager a guess that a change in diet would be one of the only things to cause a break in those bonds.”

”I suppose, it’s a bit complicated.”

”I’d love to hear it if you’re willing to share.” She spoke finishing off her whiskey.

”Not afraid I’ll bleed you dry, any more then?”

”Not at all. In fact, I think I know of something that could benefit both of us if you know a place. ”

Hermione decided she would have gladly given anything to the man escorting her out of the building if she could see the smile of Emmett Cullen just once more.

…

Watching Harry and Ron sabotage themselves over and over again had been hard. So much so that after she distanced herself from them and the wizarding world in public altogether. She had vowed she would not allow anything to control her. No alcohol, not her work nothing would come in between her and her true self just for a moment's reprieve from her past. As she lay there spread before this modern-day Adonis she knew she was going to break her most important rule.

”Fuck, Hermione you taste amazing.” She was not sure if he was speaking of her most intimate spot or the drops of blood he had just taken from her femoral artery. She never thought she would have ever been one for blood play but she supposed sleeping with a vampire would be a good reason to change her outlook on the kink.

”I’m not doing a good enough job if you’re still thinking.”

She looked up behind her lashes and watched as he walked away from her. The lights reflecting from the outside of the hotel room made him look more dangerous than she pictured him in the barroom. His chiselled features cut harder with the shadows pressing against his body. His blood-red eyes from feeding off of her just moments before staring at her as if she was the most delectable woman he had ever laid eyes upon. It made her feel powerful and wanted. It made her got and drip from the very core he just drank from and when she felt herself grow wet from want once more he reappeared before her pinning her to the wall and claiming her mouth for his own.

”Don’t know how I’ve existed this long time without a taste of you.”

”You’ve yet to make me stop thinking, Mr Cullen.” Her voice was raspy with want and she nearly purred when he lifted her legs and filled her to the brim with himself. She knew that while he was holding back she could take more than what a normal muggle would be able to handle but she was still a human and still very susceptible to vampiric strength.

She scratched at his back never marring his marble skin despite the magic rumbling just under the surface of her own. And she allowed herself to do exactly what he wanted as she lost herself to the rhythm of his cock rocking into her. She found herself falling over the edge once more when he bit into her neck and drew her blood from her body.

When she awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a note she wasn’t sure if she had passed out from the blood loss or the orgasm. She was determined she would bring blood replenishers when she found Emmett again.


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted to Perfection

Chapter 2

…

Emmett Cullen knew he needed a break from his family. The constant honeymoon phase of his new family was a bit overwhelming at times and travelling on his own was just something he needed to do for a while. Abandoning the vegetarian lifestyle wasn’t on his list of things to do when he first found himself in Europe but stumbling upon the ruins of war with other vampires whom he had never seen before drinking on injured humans was too much for him to handle. When he caught the most alluring scent he had ever encountered it was lucky for whoever the scent belonged to that there was a literal blood bath before him and before he could even register everything going on he was draining a young boy much too young to be anywhere near this fight but there nonetheless and he drained him until he had his fill and fled the scene before anyone was the wiser that he was there at all.

He had spent months purchasing local newspapers and watching the television when he was able to see the attack reported on but he was left bewildered when no stories came to light. The tall and muscular vampire decided he wouldn’t leave things up to chance and booked a plane ticket to visit Denali until he could convert back to the vegetarian lifestyle his family was so fond of. He usually didn’t put much stock into fate like his brother Edward but when he caught wind of the scent that drove him to the bloodlust that night what now felt like ages ago crossed his path once more.

His feet moved of their own accord and his eyes found her immediately. She was pretty not in the fair way that Alice was or the more traditional of Rosalie but he found her the most breathtaking he had ever paid heed to in his life. Her face was pristine with light freckles dusting her cheeks and nose he doubted he’d have even noticed if he were still human her skin so much darker than his own. Her chestnut curls matched her eyes perfectly and a pleasing feeling erupted within his chest as their eyes met across the pub.

”What’s a pretty thing like you doing so far away from the party?”

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. It was not regretted once he smelled her arousal. If he thought she smelt divine before it was nothing compared to her scent now. ”Want to get out of here?”

He was sure her answer would have been yes despite the way venom flooded his mouth he doubted he would lose control to kill this woman. She was a delicious wine he had every intention of savouring.

”Depends on if you plan to bleed me dry or not I suppose.”

The way she spoke was fuel adding to the fire her scent ignited within him and a confused look coloured his face as her words registered.

”How do you know?”

”No offence but you are a bit obvious for a trained witch or wizard.”

”No offence but those don’t exist.”

The words once more left his mouth before he could stop them and he watched as she smiled at him whatever doubt she held about him harming her seemed to have vanished.

”Werewolves and vampires aren’t the only powerful beings in the world. We can talk freely now that I’ve cast the ’Muffliato’ charm. If I may, what is an American vampire doing here?”

”Needed a change of pace. The coven that adopted me was a bit too extreme.”

”Vegetarians, then? When vampires create relationships they’re usually permanent whether it be familial or marital in nature. I’d wager a guess that a change in diet would be one of the only things to cause a break in those bonds.”

”I suppose, it’s a bit complicated.” He conceded not quite ready to go into details of his departure from the Cullens just yet.

”I’d love to hear it if you’re willing to shaare.” .

”Not afraid I’ll bleed you dry, any more then?”

”Not at all. In fact, I think I know of something that could benefit both of us if you know a place.”

…

”Fuck, Hermione you taste amazing.” The words spilt from his mouth without his consent but he was rewarded with more of her sweet juices flowing into his mouth and found he did not regret speaking them. He briefly wondered if she could even hear the almost silent moans and buffs of air leaving her lungs, so lost in the feelings he was causing within her. Just as fast as he covered her mount with his mouth he left to bite into her artery and take a small sip from her once more. He was careful not to release any of his venom within her bloodstream and start the change. Once he was filled for the moment he chanced a glance at the woman who was writhing beneath him and noticed her eyes were boring into his very being.

”I’m not doing a good enough job if you’re still thinking.”

Despite his words he walked away from her allowing her a full vantage point of his completely naked body. He wasn’t sure if it was the scent of her arousal hitting him once more or the scent of the her blood still in the air but he found himself running towards her and lifting her off of the mattress and taking her on the nearest wall. The light and shadows from the lace curtains glowing on both of their bodies. It was almost too much for him to handle and he adjusted her body once more so he could claim her mouth for his own.

”Don’'t know how I've existed this long without a taste of you.”

”You’ve yet to make me stop thinking, Mr Cullen, ” the way she chided him on his musings it was a challenge and he was nothing if he couldn’t best someone at their own game. Without warning, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and entered her roughly.

He almost came then and there. Her pussy was so hot and warm and he wasn’t sure if it was from her blood pumping through her veins that caused this or the magic that enveloped her entire being.

Normally he wouldn’t be able to feel the scratches a human girl would leave on him but despite Hermione not leaving any marks on his marble skin he felt them. More than when he laid with another be her mortal or vampire. A thought came into his head and to test his theory he bit into her neck the same time he felt her cunt tighten around his dick in such a magnificent way.

He finished shortly after her and was shocked to see that she had passed out from their fucking. Still, he cleaned her as best he could and placed her sleeping on the hotel bed before taking his leave. Surely she wouldn’t want him there any longer but wishing he would get a sign from the woman that she would wish to see him again.


End file.
